


When We’re Together (Markus/Kyr)

by emerald_creeper



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_creeper/pseuds/emerald_creeper





	When We’re Together (Markus/Kyr)

Markus woke up as soon as the sun's rays shone in his eyes. He groaned, sat up, stretched, and glanced to his side, hoping to catch a glimpse of his best friend, sleeping, tousled hair and all, but blinked slowly at the slept in sheets beside him.

Markus got to his feet and started looking for Kyr. He slowly padded his way across creaking wooden floors, following his nose, to the kitchen. Kyr, it had seemed had risen early and started an attempt at surprising Markus with breakfast. Markus grinned deviously and snuck his arms around Kyr’s waist and nested his head on Kyr's shoulder.

"What is it this morning, buddy?" Markus murmured into Kyr's ear quietly.

"Aww, I was gonna surprise you!" Kyr whined, looking as best he could at the blonde man from the embrace. "And it's pancakes and bacon, well, it's supposed to be, at least" Kyr glanced down at the liquid batter and still raw bacon.

"Well, what do you say I help you out with that, Kyr?" Markus offered, removing himself from Kyr, and looking him directly in the eyes.

Kyr sighed deeply, looking back at Markus. "Fine, if you insist." Kyr trailed off, considering something.

"Buddy, I can tell when you're thinking about something. What's up?" Markus asked the red-haired man.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about how neither of us can cook well." Kyr said, chuckling.

"Really, Kyr? You really think that lowly of my cooking skills? I'll have you know, that I am skilled at cooking!" Markus declared, making Kyr laugh, earning him a glare.

"How bout we get started then?" Kyr offered, gesturing to the batter and raw bacon on the counter.

Not even an hour later, the pair ended up both covered in batter and laughing, music blaring from an old radio that Kyr "fixed" himself.

"So, I guess neither of us are allowed to cook anymore, huh?" Markus said, chuckling, a glob of pancake batter dripping off his nose.

"You could say that again, man." Kyr replied.

"Kyr, buddy, I love you, but next time, ask Gregor for help, or maybe Dont, I know you hate her, but-" Markus was cut off.

"She hates me, Markus." Kyr corrected sternly, well, about as sternly as a man covered in pancake batter could be.

"I know, but next time, let's not do this again." Markus looked himself over and then Kyr. 

"You're kidding right? That was so fun!" Kyr yelled, flicking some more batter at Markus.

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" Markus yelled, flicking more batter back at his friend. 

The pair dissolved into laughter again, and this time collapsed side by side on the floor.

" I guess we should clean the place up, huh?" Kyr said.

"Definitely, and we should probably clean ourselves up too." Markus said, sitting up and looking around himself at the complete mess the once-clean kitchen became, and looking down and realizing that they both were covered in pancake batter.

Kyr laughed loudly. " This always happens when we're in the same room together."

Markus nodded "I've certainly noticed this, buddy." He slung an arm around his friend's shoulder "But that's why we work so damn well together!" Markus claimed proudly, causing Kyr to grin broadly.   
"And about cleaning up?" Kyr asked.

"Kyr, that was going to be a beautiful moment, now its gone." Markus pouted, folding his arms playfully.

"Markus, I could totally make a machine to clean up!" Kyr offered, eyes glittering with joy.

Markus chuckled and his friend set off to his workshop to start this machine. He sighed blissfully, heading off to the bathroom to clean himself up.

"And everyone wonders how we work so well together" Markus chuckled, more to himself and the empty room than anything.


End file.
